


in your eyes (i see a different view)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Crush, First Meetings, M/M, Mutant Powers, Some angst, Teen Crush, everything is not what it seems, haha get it, takes place after ep 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "You feel it too?" Billy asked, his eyes widening as he gaped at the blonde boy.The boy-Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Ever since your mom came to our neighborhood, every one has...changed. Including my mom. I'm...scared, honestly," He admitted and Billy felt his heart beating against his chest so loud that he was afraid Teddy could hear it."I...I don't know what's going on," He replied, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before he leaned closer and whispered; "But...maybe we should find out...together?"Teddy paused for a moment, seeming to ponder it over before he smiled at Billy and-a weird fuzzy feeling washed over him when he did so. Huh...odd."Yeah," Teddy chuckled. "Let's do it."
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	in your eyes (i see a different view)

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I love WandaVision? Because I love WandaVision.

Honestly, Billy thought it was normal. After all, when you grow up with it, you assume everyone is the same way.

There were no children in Westview. Not that it bothered him or Tommy, they had each other, after all. They didn't need anyone else, well, maybe besides their mother and father. So, to them, it wasn't out of the ordinary.

What was out of the ordinary was the fact that children were _everywhere_ now, all around him, so close that it felt like he could be suffocated.

Tommy didn't seem to be bothered by it, no, he was too excited by the Halloween decorations, his new costume, and the fact that he and Uncle Pietro were getting along just _swimmingly._ Billy, on the other hand, wasn't as naive as his simple-minded twin brother.

Something wasn't right in Westview. He didn't know what but...he could feel it, in his skin and _bones._

Father seemed to be aware of it too...to a certain extent.

He didn't dare ask him about it. Something in his mind told him not to.

But, even so, he had still been excited for Halloween, that was until his powers finally awakened, and suddenly, all he could hear was his father's screams and his hands reaching out for something on the other side.

Mother had been keeping a close eye on them, especially father, after that catastrophe. and Billy nor Tommy got to spend much time with Uncle Pietro after either. Heck, they barely got time to themselves anymore as well. Mother was...paranoid in a way, for what, Billy didn't know. But, what he saw shook him to his _core._ Seeing his father like that...and his mother's terrified expression...

He was too scared to dig deeper into the mystery of Westview, too scared of what he'd find.

But, every once in a while, Billy got to go out on his own, after all, he was fifteen now so he could do more now that he wasn't a little kid.

Like now, he was out riding his back, passing neighbors and letting the wind flow through his dark locks as he rode as fast as he could. He was suffocating inside his house most of the time, with his mother always on his back, it felt as though he was constantly being monitored. He needed to escape. At least for a little while.

He turned a corner towards a street he'd never been on before. It seemed that Westview was...bigger than before.

Billy ignored the part of him that was nervous and rode on.

The teen passed more and more houses, taking time to look over each one and memorize it. After all, he didn't know if it'd be here the next day, things moved fast out in the suburbs, as his mother said.

A few minutes after riding, Billy decided it was probably time to go home. But, before he could fully turn his bike around, something caught his eye.

It was a boy. A _real boy_ outside.

Now, Billy had seen kids during Halloween, even so, when he had tried to speak with some of them, they acted as though he weren't there, as though they couldn't see him, and completely _ignored_ him, in the simplest of terms.

But, this one, _this_ boy, turned and looked him dead in the eye-and, by God, _waved._

Billy stopped his bike and stared, stared at him, his eyes wide as he hesitantly raised his arm and...waved...back? Right, that's what he was supposed to do. Wave back.

The blonde-haired teen seemed to be as taken aback as he was because his own orbs widened and he froze in place.

"You-you can see me?!" He shouted and raced towards Billy, making the raven blink in shock and get off his bike. "Oh my god, you can _see me!_ Hey! Hey! You can see me! Haha!"

Soon, this boy was right in Billy's face, a wide grin etched on his features as he panted from the adrenaline rush.

"I can't believe it," He gasped. "You can _see me_."

"You-I _can?"_ Billy replied, struggling to come up with a response as he was busying eyeing the other up and down while also struggling to comprehend that someone saw _him_ as well. "I-you-you can see me too. Holy shit. That's so weird."

The teen laughed, exasperated. "I know," He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's so weird, this place is so weird. No one notices me, not even my mom! But-but, _you_ did. You can see me! I was getting so worried I was all alone. Oh! I'm-I'm Teddy, by the way."

"You feel it too?" Billy asked, his eyes widening as he gaped at the blonde boy. 

The boy- _Teddy_ nodded. "Yeah. Ever since your mom came to our neighborhood, every one has...changed. Including _my_ mom. I'm...scared, honestly," He admitted and Billy felt his heart beating against his chest so loud that he was afraid Teddy could hear it.

"I...I don't know what's going on," He replied, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before he leaned closer and whispered; "But...maybe we should find out...together?"

Teddy paused for a moment, seeming to ponder it over before he smiled at Billy and-a weird fuzzy feeling washed over him when he did so. Huh...odd. 

"Yeah," Teddy chuckled and Billy...liked the sound, a bit too much.

"Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have an amazing day!


End file.
